Love, Grief, and Hate
by angelsparks
Summary: Amara loves Cedric and we all know how that ends and she is eventually forced to marry some one she'd rather not. not very good at summary's this is my first story so let me know if i should stop or keep writing please
1. Chapter 1

Amara Jade walked down the lonely halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She heard male voices the first one belonged to Lucius Malfoy; he was a very wealthy wizard. His son Draco attended Hogwarts he was 14. The second voice belonged to Albus Dumbledore the headmaster here at Hogwarts he had taken Amara in after the Dark Lord Voldemort, just for associating with muggles, had killed her family or people who had no magical powers.  
Amara and Lucius were purebloods in fact it was said that Amara's family has the purest blood in the entire wizarding world. Many purebloods like the Malfoy family despised muggles, however the Jade family and some other families did not agree with those views they believed that evey one should be treated equally and that what had gotten Amara's family killed.  
Dumbledore spotted his Goddaughter. She was very beautiful it was said that she was the most beautiful woman in the world so he had to be very cautious with her. He did not wanting her getting hurt by some man lusting after her.  
Lucius spotted Amara about the same time that Dumbledore had a smile came across his handsome face. He had just lost his wife in a tragic accident. He stopped talking to Dumbledore and greeted Amara "Ms. Jade you are looking well today you certainly brighten up the gloom in a mans life"  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy I was so sorry to hear about your loss how are you holding up"  
"As well as can be expected"  
It was no secret that Lucius and his wife had no love for each other. Lucius was not the nicest man in the world either. Some people thought that he killed his wife but no one knew for sure they probably never would. The school bells began to toll. Soon the halls would fill with young witches and wizards mastering the powers for yet another year.  
"Amara should get to dinner" Dumbledore broke in 'It was good to see you again Mr. Malfoy"  
"I would like to extend an invitation to you to stay at the manor over Christmas break"  
"I wish I could but I have too much studying to do"  
"Pity," Lucius sneered not liking be turned down by a blood traitor. ''Until next time then"  
"Good day, Mr. Malfoy, Dumbledore" 

Amara was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts next year she hoped to get a job teaching at Hogwarts. She was very talented and very smart and was told she could probably get a teaching job right after she graduated. She made her way to the Slytherin table. She was not happy about being sorted into that particular house but that was where she was sorted. She was unlike the others in her house hold she wasn't mean to the other student but the sorting hat thought that this was the best house suited for her.  
Cedric Diggory called to Amara they were an on again of f again couple right now they were on but she had been avoiding him like she always had before she broke up with him. Cedric was a Hufflepuff and he was in his Seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Amara spotted him and made her way towards him. She wasn't smiling when she said. "Cedric we need to talk." But before he could ask anything Dumbledore's gentle voiced boomed through the dining hall. "Everyone please take their seats." Amara sighed gave Cedric a quick kiss and went to her table. This kiss gave Cedric a little hope she never gave him a kiss before she broke up with him he took his seat at the Hufflepuff table.  
"Hogwarts has been selected to host the Tri-wizard TournamenT Amara had stopped listening she had already known about the tournament that was one of the perks when the headmaster was your Godfather you found out everything before anyone else. She thought about her future was Cedric apart of it did he want to be apart of it. What about children she knew that Cedric wanted a family and so did his family but after everything she did not know if she wanted to bring a child in to this world. Then she heard someone say her name.  
"Psst Amara" she looked up it was Draco he had the famous Malfoy smirk.  
"What do you want Draco" she asked "We all were wandering how long it would be until you broke up with Diggory this year." he began to sneaker as did the rest of the Slytherin table. Amara knew he was just trying to get a rise out of her she just put on her sweetest smile and said:  
"Who knows Mr. Malfoy maybe this year we will survive the whole year or perhaps we have already called it quits. If you would please excuse me I have some studying to do I am sure I will see you later. She got up and walked out of the dinning hall.

Later that night Amara was on her way to Professor Snapes office when she ran in to Harry Potter and his two friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger all three were in their fourth year she and Hermione had met in the library their first year.  
"Hi Amara" Harry greeted her with a smile "How are you doing"  
"I am doing well, how you three are doing"  
"We are good are you excited about the tournament"  
"Not really eternal glory is not really my thing I am to busy trying to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life"  
"Dad said that you were offered a high ranking job in the ministry." Amara smiled Ron father Arthur worked at the Ministry of magic so Ron knew everything that had to do with the ministry"  
"I was but I think I would rather be a teacher maybe even get a job here at Hogwarts"  
"That would be wonderful; I think you would be a fantastic teacher"  
"Well I hate to cut this short but I have a meeting with Professor Snape, I will talk to you tomorrow at lunch"

Amara knocked on professor Snapes door  
"Come in" she heard him snap "You wanted to see me Professor"  
"Ah Ms. Jade two of your fellows house mates parents have requested that they have a tutor this year and they want you to tutor them seeing that you are the best student at Hogwarts "  
"Exactly who are these students"  
Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson; by the way this is not a request besides this would look wonderful when you apply for a teaching job." "I have no problem helping out other students so long as they know I am only helping them and not doing there work for them"  
"Those were my sentiments exactly Ms. Jade I can't imagine why on earth you would think that I had ulterior motives. Snape said his voice sounding angry.  
"With all due respect professors Not only are you good friends with both their parents but they both are your favorite students and"  
"That is where you are wrong Ms Jade," he said cutting her off "It is true that Draco is my favorite but there was some one that was here before him and that student is my favorite and she is standing in this room. You have a lot of potential Amara and you could be a very good professor someday maybe even a headmistress if you wanted to. It is getting late and you should head back to your command room now good night"  
As she walked back to her room she was completely shocked. It all made sense why Snape was so Hard on her.

The next afternoon Amara was finally able to talk to Cedric at lunch. She smiled at him and he smiled back she came up to him and he began talking before she could even open her mouth.  
"Amara look if you want to break up with me just know that I will wait for you just like I always have.  
"Cedric, its all right I don't plan on breaking up with you." she said almost laughing "You don't?" he asked quite "Nope"  
"Then why the serious tone?" he asked again a little confused "I just wanted to talk about our future"  
A wave of relief came over Cedric. He loved Amara so much even though they still had a full year left at Hogwarts she still wanted to plan out her entire life with backup plans and backup plans for the back up planes. She didn't use to be like this, there was a time before her family died that she lived carefree and wild. Now she lived safe always having plans almost to the point that it was compulsive. She had always been a sweet person very respectful but now pretty much all her free time was spent studding or reading. She buried her self in school work Cedric heard a rumor that she was tutoring two of her housemates this year as well as the other studies that she had picked up for university it was almost like she was in a hurry to get this life over with. He just sighed "I am just trying to get through this year sweetheart but I do want to be apart of your future"  
Just then Ron, Harry and Hermione walked up. Ron had a worried look on his face when he asked "You two are still together right" Amara and Cedric just laughed "Yes, Ron we are still together" Amara answered

Thursday night everyone had piled into the dining hall to see who would be in the tournament. Amara wasn't really listening to the first two names because they were form the other schools but then she heard a name she knew all to well. She heard her Godfather voice boom his name with great pride as he introduced the Hogwarts Champion.  
"Cedric Diggory" Amara was furious before she had time to react the goblet of fire spit out another name. Dumbledore grabbed the name and yelled "HARRY POTTER" Harry and everyone was silent as he took his place reluctantly with the other three champions people started booing him because he was underage people started call him a cheat. Amara could care less about Harry right now. With out thinking and letting her rage take over she went straight up to Cedric right in front of the whole school and stared yelling at him "How could you, we can't have a future together if your dead." She slapped him and ran off still furious… Later that night she was in the Slytherin common room with Draco and Pansy helping them with there potions homework.  
"You should be happy for your boyfriend he is in the Tri-wizard tournament if he wins he will have eternal glory and you could have it to just because you're his girlfriend." Pansy Said in her whiney voice.  
"I don't want eternal glory and apparently he does besides what good is eternal glory if you're dead." Look I don't want talk anymore I am tired and I am going to bed.

It had been a week since the incident in the dining hall. Amara was avoiding Cedric she spent most of her time in her common room if she wasn't in the dinning hall or in the library. Harry had been having a rough time of it as well because he was underage Ron wasn't talking to him and Hermione and Ginny Ron's sister were avoiding him sort of. Draco made badges that said "Potter stinks support Diggory "people were pretty mean to him. Harry told her that he wanted to talk to Cedric and since the library was closed she went with him.  
"I don't see why you want to talk to him." Amara said "I don't see why you won't "Harry shot back "You know why." They were in front of Cedric and His friends.

"Can I have a word" Harry asked Cedric. Harry took Cedric off to the side and told him about the dragons as the first task. Harry noticed that Cedric kept looking over at Amara. Harry answered his unasked question "Yes, she is still furious with you I wouldn't try talking to her she will need a while to calm down." "It's already been a week sometimes I don't get her at all"  
They walked back to the group "Amara…" Cedric started "Harry I have to go talk to Dumbledore I will see you later." Cedric was a little shocked she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

It was a week before Christmas when Cedric came up to Amara after school she was with Hermione and Ginny Everyone had made up with Harry after the first task.Cedric had roses in his hands he handed them to Amara.  
"Can we talk?" Cedric asked "I am listening" said a little coldly "I just wanted to let you know that I am taking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball"  
"Why on earth would you feel the need to tell me that Diggory"  
"I just didn't want you waiting for me to ask and turn someone else down…  
"Why would I wait for you when were through." she said angrily she through the roses down and stormed off.

On Christmas Eva night Amara walked in to the dinning hall that had been converted into a ballroom for of course the Yule ball. When she came in all eyes were immediately on her. She took her place beside Dumbledore and breathed a sigh of relief when the music started and everyone got distracted. Mad Eye Moody a good friend of Dumbledore's and this year's defense against the dark arts teacher came up to them. "Albus Do you mind if I take your daughter for a spin around the dance floor. "Of course not" Dumbledore said a little confused Moody lead Amara to the dance floor. "I am quit surprised Professor Moody I don't ever remember you dancing,'' Amara said in surprise "Time changes a man Amara"He replied

As they were dancing Amara looked to Cho Chang she remembered her as a Kind girl from Ravenclaw and she knew she was popular if Cedric would date anyone else it should have been her. Moody followed his companions gaze and spoke "That could be you with the champion, what was his name Diggory right? You should be by his die not her. The song ended and Amara thanked the professor for the dance and walked away. She glanced at professor Snape and smiled of coarse he did not smile back but only nodded his head. Blaize Zambini walked up to and just pulled her onto the dance floor. "Now that you and Diggory are through we how about we talk about our future together Miss Amara Zambini I like the sound of that I am sure the Dark Lord will give you to me once I am a death eater"  
"Mr. Zambini I have no interest in planning my future with you as for you know who I am not his to give he killed my parents for no good reason…  
Blaize scoffed "Your Parents Ms. Jade got what they deserved the disobeyed the dark lords by associating with Mudbloods your parents were blood traitors…  
"Mr. Zambini how dare you insult my parents may there souls rest in peace and I don't see a future with you not even as a friend. With that she stormed out of the hall. That night she cried her self to sleep.

A few weeks later Amara was sitting in the dining hall when Dumbledore came up to her. It was the day of the second trial.  
"Amara are you sure you won't come down to the lake and show your support"  
"Why, would I? By going I would be showing my support for drowning students and in case you haven't heard Mr. Diggory and I have ended our relationship I haven't talked to him in months"  
"Well my dear child I don't know how to react to your first point but you are quit mistaken you have been avoiding Mr. Diggory for months, sooner or later you will Have to tell him why you are so against the tournament and may I suggest the sooner rather than the later part." He smiled and walked to the lake. Amara sighed she knew that her god father was right.  
After dinner Amara walked up to Cedric and his group of friends Cho was by his side she heard that they were in a relationship but she wasn't here to get Cedric back.  
"Mr. Diggory I must speak with you"  
"I'm listening" This reminded Amara of their last conversation "I have come to ask you to pull out of the compition"  
"Amara not this again, even if I could pull out I wouldn't I will not be known as a coward"  
"Cedric this is your very life were talking about your letting all this eternal glory thing get to your head"  
"Why do you care" he shot back angrily by this time a crowd had gathered around them neither of them seemed to notice though "My own brother won this tournament and 6 months later he was dead and forgotten there is no such thing as eternal glory, I am begging you to pull out but if you want to be stupid as well as dead fine then go ahead but I won't continue to love a dead man." Amara ran off Cedric went back to Cho who surprised him when she said "Go after her Cedric the two of you belong together she needs you right now"  
Cedric did he ran as fast as he could and found Amara in the library "Amara I love you and I promise you I will not let anything happen to me"  
Amara ran into his arms and just cried she finally realized it wasn't the completion that she was angry at it was the people who were supposed to remember her brother and keep his memory alive but know one did they all went on their own way and his eternal glory died with the rest of her family that cold night. It felt like such a relief to have all her anger gone the more she cried the more the anger let go and once again she had cried herself to sleep Cedric carried her out of the library where he ran into Professor Snape.  
"Mr. Diggory you should be in your common room but seeing that you are carrying a sleeping Ms. Jade I shall excuse you," he then preceded to take Cedric burden off of him "I will see that she gets into her room safely thank you Mr. Diggory"

The Months passed the cold of winter began to embrace the warmth of spring. A couple nights before the final task, Amara was sitting with Cedric with his strong arms around her she felt that this was the safest place in the entire world. Cedric spoke into the silence 'Amara, I love you I loved you from the first moment I saw you…" Amara smiled "I love you too Cedric" Cedric got up and gave her his hand "I have something to show you." Amara took his hand and the young couple walked into the night.  
The next day in potions class Professor Snape stopped right in front of Amara desk.  
"Is that a wedding ring on your finger Ms. Jade?" Amara kicked herself mentally Cedric and Amara were going to keep their marriage private until after graduation but she was so tired this morning that she had forgotten to take it off.  
"Yes professor it is." she answered "And I presume that Mr. Diggory has one to match"  
"Yes Professor he does." The class began to Murmur "Quiet," Professor Snape snapped "Mrs. Diggory I would like you to stay after class as it seems you have a free period next"  
"Yes Professor." Amara said quietly "AMARA JADE WHAT IN MERLINS NAME WERE YOU THINKING, WHAT ABOUT ALL YOUR PLANS TO BECOME A TEACHER WHAT ABOUT ALL THE YEARS OF HARDWORK YOU PUT INTO A DREAM THAT YOU THREW AWAY IN ONE NIGHT" Professor Snape yelled. Amara was sure Dumbledore could hear him clearly in his office she was surprised that she hadn't lost her hearing and she was even more surprised over Snapes reaction in all her years at Hogwarts the Professor had never showed this kind or any emotion.Before she could say anything Snape grabbed her upper arm "This is going to end now" with that he practically dragged her to Dumbledore's office pausing only briefly to gather Professor McGonagall and Cedric from transfigurations.He burst into Dumbledore's office "We have got to end this"  
"Amara and Mr. Diggory why don't you wait outside" Dumbledore said gently Snape finally released Amara's arm and the two newly weds went out side thankful to be alone.  
"Put an end to what Severus" McGonagall asked puzzled by her coworker's composure "Severus is talking about the marriage Minerva" Dumbledore answered quietly "Oh is that what this is all about I have a class to teach professor"  
"You knew about this"  
"Of course I did I was there when the marriage took place after all they needed witnesses you would have been invited to but no one could find you such a shame to because Amara almost cried when we told her you were no where to be found"  
Snape was speechless at McGonagall's last words he had always thought of Amara as a daughter and had hoped that he would be there the day she had gotten married the two had become close in the last couple years due to Amara taking extra courses to help her get both Hogwarts and university done right away. He regained his composure and felt a bit embarrassed about his outburst and quickly walked out of Dumbledore's office.  
The rest of the day was a blur to Amara and Cedric everyone was talking about their permanent relationship. Both were relieved to not have to lie and keep secrets from their friends. This was a first at Hogwarts no one knew if this was against the rules or not perhaps they let it slip because they were just weeks before graduation or maybe it was because it was not a typical year of course Hogwarts never had a typical year anyway.  
In their hearts everyone knew that eventually this would happen that the on again off aging couple would be together forever because when they were apart they were they were both completely miserable and miserable to be around but when they were together they were very fun to be around every was also shocked because this was so unlike Amara she never threw caution to the wind.

Amara woke in a cold sweat the night before the final task she couldn't shake the dream from her head and she couldn't ask Cedric to pull out again it would only be wasting her breath. The hours seem to fly by before she knew it she was hugging Cedric before he went into the maze with the other 3 Champions to try and retrieve the cup, she hugged as if she would never let him go or as if it were the last hug she would ever receive from him. "Love I have to go now the sooner you let go the sooner I will come back, I promise I will come back" Cedric said this did nothing to ease her fear "Come sit with me dear and your mother he will be back and we can celebrate his victory" Amos Diggory Cedric's father stated proudly he was a little boastful when it came to his son Cedric blushed and kissed Amara goodbye before he left he said "I love you and I always will"  
Amara didn't know how long it had been but she knew it had been a while finally cheers came throw the crowd and the band had picked up again as the victorious Champion came through the maze no one knew who it was at first some said it was Harry then everyone grew quiet. Amara suddenly felt cold she ran down to where a crowd had gathered around Harry. Right away she knew she knew that what she had last night wasn't a dream it was a premonition one that she didn't stop.  
She ran to Cedric's body and went completely numb she barely heard Amos's cries "THAT'S MY BOY" all she heard was the agony in his and Harry's voices Amara couldn't breath, couldn't think, she couldn't do anything she was so numb with grief.  
Professor Snape helped her to his office where he tried to speak "Amara, I don't know what to say"  
"Don't say anything he lied to me"  
"I don't understand" the Professor said a little puzzled by her anger and then like flood waters it all came out at first she shoved a desk out of her way repeating what she had just said "He lied to me he said he would come back and and and "then she just sobbed "and he didn't he couldn't I begged him time and time again to quit but he wouldn't he wanted to be brave and show face and make his father proud and now he's gone forever" finally she just broke down again she wouldn't be angry not again


	2. Chapter 2

Amara looked outside it was dark and rainy it seemed like it had always rained in London. She looked at the date June 24th 1997 it had been two years since Cedric had been killed. The first year she wanted to give up but Professor Snape wouldn't let her then the next year Dumbledore had been killed by the very person she trusted most realizing she was no longer safe from Lucius Malfoy she fled in the night out of the wizarding world and here she was with her knew life. She worked as a nanny and a maid for a wealthy family, even though she could have lived in luxury she knew that what Voldermort's Death Eaters would be looking for. She now had a new man in her life Thomas was his name he was the families butler. He never asked about her past and she never told him. He was a muggle and they were in a serious relationship. She thought of Cedric's Parents how she missed them it was they who helped her escape that terrible night with the help of Harry and his friends. She couldn't write to any of them because it would put all of their lives in danger. A knocking on her door started her in to the present. She opens the door it was Thomas.  
"Come for a walk with me Amara"  
"Thomas it's raining out and it's late"  
"It's only drizzling and it's not like you have any work to do tomorrow" He was right the family had left yesterday for America they had chosen to leave Amara and bring the new maid Trudy along because the family felt safer with Amara watching the house. "All right Thomas you win" she said with an air of defeat in her voice.  
About a half hour later they were making their way back when Amara thought she saw something move she couldn't be sure because they were in the forest and it could have been the rain the hair on neck began to rise. Then she saw it the pointed hat it was only a glimpse but she knew it all to well. She turned to Thomas. "Thomas, don't question me just run as fast as you can to the house and hide until you are absolutely sure it's safe. We need to split up just keep running and don't look back. We are in serious danger" she said quietly Thomas gave her a funny look but then realized she wasn't kidding. She kissed him and told him to go and thankfully he did then she yelled out to her foes "If you want me you will have to catch me "She ran as fast as she could she could see their lighted wands all over she hid in a tree trunk and held her breath she heard the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
"She has to be here somewhere find her" Then a new problem came up "We have the boy she was with should we kill him" another familiar voice but she couldn't place it "No, lets use this to our advantage" Lucius spoke again she was sure he had his infamous sneer across his lips "Amara, I know you are near "She said and did nothing Then he spoke a word that she prayed he wouldn't "CRUCIO" She heard Thomas scream in pain, even though she knew she was playing right into his hands Amara came out from her hiding place she ran up to Lucius and begged "Please Stop I am right here." "Why should I Mrs. Diggory?" he spat out as if she had betrayed him. Amara couldn't help herself because I love him. With those very words Amara sealed Thomas's fate "Adevra Kedevra" Lucius yelled instantly Thomas fell dead to the forest floor "NO" Amara screamed as she tried to run to him she was quickly grabbed by Lucius "No my dear you shall not escape again the Dark Lord wants to meet you" With her against him he apparated to Voldemort's Manor. Lucius released her right outside a tiny room "Wait here, Worm tail" he snapped to a man that looked like a rat the man made Amara's skin crawl. "Let the Dark Lord know that I have found her and wish to speak with him privately." The man went into the room and came back out and spoke "He wishes to see the two of you in private." Lucius grabbed Amara by the arm again and she let out a yelp of pain "Quiet" Lucius snapped. They entered a dark room light only by a small fire in the fireplace.  
"What is so important that you have to see me in private Lucius?" Came a voice that sounded like a bit like a snake to Amara ears. "It seems that your pureblood prize fell in love with a muggle." Suddenly the hissing sound turned to a loud Boom "WHAT" Knowing that her very life was at stake Amara quickly fell to her knees "It is true my Lord but I am still untouched by a man spare my life give me as a gift to one of your death eaters and I shall obey everyone of his commands"  
The Dark Lord was a bit surprised by this reaction he needed to think.  
"Lucius take her to your manor for a few days while I think of what to do with her be sure she doesn't escape your grasp again treat her as you would treat me"  
When they finally reached Lucius's Manor Amara was relieved all she wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed. She followed Lucius up a grand stair case and down a long hallway where he stopped at the end in front of two doors he opened them to a magnificent room that was decorated with green and silver everything in the room was green and sliver even the bed linens. Knowing Voldemort would be told everything she did and said Amara put on her sweetest smile.  
"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for your hospitality" in her heart she hated and feared this man He was responsible for her second loves death. His infamous smirk played across his lips again as he said "Think nothing of if Mrs. Diggory and please call me Lucius when we are alone of course." With that he ushered her into her room and shut the door. Amara waited until she was sure he was gone and just sank into the giant King sized bed and cried harder than she ever cried in her entire life.  
Lucius waited outside her door to make sure she didn't escape he heard her sobbing and wanted to go in and comfort her but knew that he was the reason why she cried so hard. He sighed the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but he had and there was nothing he could do aobut it now. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Author note: SOrry for such a short chapter I hope to have more up soon by the way the harry potter characters are not mine)

Amara looked out of the bedroom window it had been two weeks since Thomas's murdur at the hand of Lucius Malfoy. Voldertmort had not yet reached a decision on what to with her yet and that scared her the fact that her life depeneded on the man who killed her family and ordered the death of her husband merely because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
Lucius on the other hand had been quite the gentlmen. THe second day that she had been at his home he showed her the grounds of Malfoy Manor and to her delight his giant Library. After that he left her on her own after warning her that Many spells and charms had been placed around the grounds to ensure she didnt run away. A knock came at the door tearing her away from her thoughts when she opened the door Lucius immediatly grabbed her.

"Come, Mrs. Diggory the Dark Lord has summoned us we must leave immediatly."

With that he apparted and they were in the same room they were in two weeks ago. Amara was pushed to her knees to kneel before the Dark Lord finally she would know her fate wether she would live or die. She held her breath as he spoke.  
"I have finally decided that you shall marry Lucius." Amara was shocked on one hand she should have been happy that he allowed her to live on the other hand she was being forced to marry Lucius a fate almost worse then death she wasnt sure how to take this news. Finally she remembered to speak "You are too kind my lord I thankyou for my life" inside Amara swore that she would never love Luciuse That she would always hate this man. The Man who had killed her second chance of happiness only two weeks ago and she swore revenge. for Thomas and for Cedric.


End file.
